Mystery Savior
by VicFirthThe1st
Summary: Max goes for a midnight swim, and is saved by a mystery man! FAX!One-shot!


Max's POV

I slammed the door to my room, and flopped down on the bed. I had just finished yelling my lungs out at Fang, and my throat was killing me. I picked up my drum sticks, and started playing some random beat on a practice pad.

Just then, I heard a soft tap on my door. I didn't jump like I usually did, instead I just threw a pillow at the door as soon as it opened. I was disappointed to see Fang duck before it hit him.

"What?" I asked in a tone that would make any grown man want their mommy.

"Listen. I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of those things I said. Please forgive me." he said, and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he meant it. I sat up, and started pacing.

"I'm sorry too. I don't like yelling at you, you just...." I said, but he held up his hand. He tilted my chin up, and he looked at me with his dark, mysterious eyes.

"Do you want to finish that sentence?" he said, and I shook my head no without breaking my gaze. He smiled slightly, and leaned in. I closed my eyes, and awaited the feeling of his soft lips on mine. After a minute of kissing, we sat up, and I went over to my drumset.

Fang called Iggy and Nudge upstairs, and they were there in a flash. Nudge got her mic stand adjusted, and Iggy started tuning his guitar. Fang was standing with his bass, looking board. When we were done doing sound check, I counted us in with my sticks.

_I hear the phone it rings so violently_  
_Can't leave my room, can't breathe since she left me_  
_I will admit I hate those things I said_  
_Girls will always cry, guys will never admit they did_

_Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_Don't tell me that it's over,_  
_I'm not used to this temptation_  
_And when you come back running,_  
_There's no use for explanation_  
_I think these things are too hopeful, even with my expert knowledge_  
_Most girls most do mean trouble, because they are rarely honest_

_What's with the jokes, all the routines they play_  
_Screw with my head, never cave till they get their way_  
_Guys like to run, chicks like to yell you see_  
_Guys hate to fight, girls think its therapy_

_Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_Don't tell me that it's over,_  
_I'm not used to this temptation_  
_And when you come back running,_  
_There's no use for explanation_  
_I think these things are too hopeful, even with my expert knowledge_  
_Most girls most do mean trouble, because they are rarely honest_

_Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_Don't tell me that it's over,_  
_I'm not used to this temptation_  
_And when you come back running,_  
_There's no use for explanation_  
_I think these things are too hopeful, even with my expert knowledge_  
_Most girls most do mean trouble, because they are rarely honest_

_Don't tell me that it's over,_  
_I'm not used to this temptation_  
_And when you come back running,_  
_There's no use for explanation_  
_I think these things are too hopeful, even with my expert knowledge_  
_Most girls most do mean trouble, because they are rarely honest_  
_Don't tell me that it's over, I'm not used to this temptation_

When we hit the last note, Gazzy, Angel, and Total were all in the room, cheering and applauding. I grinned and hopped up from my stool.

"Did you like it?" I asked, and Angel nodded fiercely, while Gazzy gave a thumbs-up.

I grinned and went over to Fang.

"You sing just like the guy from blink-182!" I said, and he grinned.

"I try." he said.

~-~-~-~

That night, I woke up from the dream I used to have at the E-house, of Erasers chasing me off a cliff. I looked over at my Mickey Mouse alarm clock. It was around 12:30 in the morning. I groaned silently and tried, unsuccessfully, to go back to sleep. Instead, I got up and went over to the window, and opened it. The cool night breeze felt good, and I went to get some sweats on. I pulled on a sweat-shirt, and jumped out the window, letting myself free-fall for around ten feet before opening my wings.

I went to a secluded water-fall that nobody in the flock knew about but me. I sat at the top, and looked down at the deep-blue water. It just looked so inviting, so I stripped down to my underwear, and dove off the three-story cliff into the cold water.

It was a huge rush when I hit the surface of the water, and I was submerged in dark wetness everywhere around me. I surfaced after what I guessed what was around ten minutes. I unfolded my wings, and flew up to the top of the cliff where I had left my clothes, and I landed gracefully on the edge of the cliff. The bad news is I was too close to the edge, and fell. I was about to open my wings when I hit my head on a rock and blacked out.

Fang's POV

I was out for a midnight flight, when I saw somebody standing on the top of a cliff that was next to a beautiful waterfall. As I focused my raptor-vision, I discovered it was some girl and she was-only in her underwear?!?!?

_Ok. Don't stare Fang. Don't stare._ I kept telling myself, but it didn't work. I looked over where she was just in time to see her disappearing over the edge of the cliff-face. My chest closed up. I swooped down to where she had fallen, and spotted her right as she hit the water. I folded in my wings and angled myself downward and shot through the water like a shark.

I found out two things that night.

1) Whoever that girl is is weird! Running around at midnight in her underwear!

2) Raptor-vision sucks underwater.

It took me at least five minutes to find her and drag her onto shore. I slapped her awake, and before she could see who it was that saved her, I darted off into the woods.

Max's POV

I woke up on the shore of the lake that I remembered going swimming in earlier. I stood up and almost fell back down. Major head-rush. Once I got my bearings, I flew up to the top of the waterfall, being careful to land safely on the cliff. I threw my clothes on and used my super-speed to get back to the house, because the sun was rising.

I flew through my window silently, and looked at my clock. 6:17.

_Good._ I thought._ The earliest waker is me, and I wake up at earliest 7:30._

I got into my bed, and started wondering how I had gotten back onto the shore, and wondered this until I dozed off.

When I woke up, I recounted my dream. I dreamed that a dark figure had dived in after me, and dragged me to the shore, but before I could get a good look at whoever it was, they darted off into the woods.


End file.
